Ramen
by Ishida no Revolution
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka have a week off together. KakashixIruka. Kakashi's PoV. Shonen ai. Don't like, Don't read. Rated T for language and situations.


**Authors Note: Hey, lulz. This is my first story that's not school related that im putting up for fan fic. XD ahaha. If you liked my story you should review it… review it anyways! XD cuz you love me that much? Anyways, enjoy! Oh and p.s! this takes place before Shippuden, but after Naruto and all of them leave the village!**

-Ramen-

Crushing.

My name is Kakashi Hatake. Surely you know of me, the copy ninja. Today I'm not on any missions, surprising right? Well, Tsunade The Slave Driver is giving Iruka and I a break. We've been working our asses off since all of them left a year ago. I'm talking about Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, and all of them. It's been quiet, and a little more busy, since they left, leaving us with more missions to take care of, by us I mean Iruka, Guy, Asuma, and the other sensei's of the village. Iruka and I are pretty lucky for today, in fact the next week. We have it all off. He and I are together at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. He's buying ramen for the both of us. I get to eat as much as I want, and it's all on him, how nice. I think I'll only eat one bowl though.

"You know, you can eat as much as you want Kakashi, I'm used to buying a lot of ramen, for Naruto of course, it's been so long since I've bought him any, it feels nice buying some for you"

Iruka smiles at me, I smile back, my eyes crinkling a little. I don't have my mask on. Mostly I keep it on to mess with the kids. (1) Usually only around Iruka I take it off. I don't know why only him though… I just feel differently about him than anyone else, it may not seem like it, but that's how I feel. He's closer to me than anyone else.

"Ah, I feel I must pay you back somehow. Even though I'll only have one bowl of ramen." I declare.

"Aww, come on, don't worry about it! It's only a little ramen!"

"Still..."

"Kakashi, I'm buying this for you and you don't have to worry about paying me back. Got it?"

"B-" I was cut off as he suddenly leaned in close to me.

"No, I'm paying." He closed the distance between our lips…and _kissed_ me. I was surprised, no doubt. I kissed back. Even more surprised that I kissed him back. He finally pulled back, smiling and seemed startled that he had kissed me. I was blushing. He stared at me.

"uh," I cleared my throat, "I got it." I looked away and blushed. We're lucky the guy who works here (2) is gone right now. Wouldn't everyone hate us if they knew what just happened?

"Damn Kakashi. You're a pretty good kisser. I bet it's those books you read all the time, huh?" Iruka smiles at me.

"Mm? oh, yeah, I guess so. You're not so bad yourself." I say casually, "So… what now?"

"I'll tell you what!" the guy returns with two bowls of fresh, steamy ramen and slams them down, "Here's your ramen! Ahahaha!!" He laughs and watches us. (3)

"Thanks." Iruka says calmly.

I pull apart my chop sticks, and whadda ya know?! One breaks in half. How did I do that?! They usually break fine for me.

"Kakashi, take mine. I'll get another pair." He smiles wryly and hold them out to me, already apart. I take them and blush a little, hoping he doesn't notice.

"Thank you."

"Heh, no problem!" He smiled my favorite smile, the one where it seems to light up the darkest corners. Where his eyes sparkle and his face is full of pure joy. His mouth, it seems to spread across his entire face. It's so beautiful…Oh man, am I in love?! With Iruka?! He's my best friend! Oh dear, what would Tsunade say? I… I don't know. This is so weird. I mean woah.

"Mm. I guess you can't help who you fall in love with." I say aloud.

"Shit!" I think to myself, "I didn't mean to say that out loud!"

"What was that Kakashi?" Iruka looks at me and cocked his head.

"Oh, uh… nothing." I shake my head and look away. Why does he have to be so cute?

"Okay then."

Oh god, I can see it in his eyes. He's going to make me tell him later.

"Uh…yeah."

He orders another pair of chopsticks and looks over to me, "Well, chow's on!!" he laughs and begins eating his ramen. I smile and dig in. Man, this ramen is pretty good. Iruka is slurping his and looks pretty concentrated. I start laughing and he looks over at me with ramen hanging down out of his mouth.

"What?" he asked, which sounded more like "Fwa?"

I start giggling uncontrollably, "You-you l-look fuh-fuh-funny!! Bwahahaha!"

"Hn, do I?" he slurps the ramen up, "I bet I did, ahah."

"Yeah! You did!" honestly, I can be such a child sometimes. I finally start calming down and I notice Iruka's blushing. And there's that smile again, my favorite smile.

"Mm. I see." He laughs and we turn our attention back to our ramen, occasionally glancing at each other.

"Hn, so, I'm done with my ramen and you're done with yours right?" Iruka asks.

"Yeah."

"ok, so let's go walk around. That sound good?"

"Sure! Why don't we." I smile and stand up, "Thanks for the ramen!"

"No problem! Come back soon!" Sam (4) cheerfully says.

"We will!" Iruka exclaims and he grabs my wrist and starts to run, "Come on Kakashi!"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" He lets go of my hand and we run side by side, kind of hoping he'll hold my hand. "Don't be ridiculous Kakashi! That won't happen!" I mentally slap myself.

"Where are we going?" I ask anxiously.

" The Memorial Stone." He looks over at me to see if it's ok.

I nod, "Yeah, sounds fine"

"Awesome." He smiles and starts running faster.

"Hey! Wait up!" I go after him and he's standing by the stone. "…Iruka?" He's smiling deviously. Oh no.

"Kakashi, come here."

"Umm, ok." I walk over to him and stand close to him, listening to him breathe and his chest rise and fall… He suddenly shoves me against a tree. "What?!" He leans close to me and I can feel his hot breath on my neck.

"So what was that you said earlier?" He grins.

"I- uh! Nothing!"

"Really?" His grin widens, "Tell me. If you don't, I'll make you."

"I- uh- no!" I'm frantic by now, blushing, and wondering what he'll do.

"Okay then." He smiles adorably and kisses me, full on. I blush and I kiss him back. He steps back.

"No! Come Back!" I want more of him. I _am_ in love with him.

"Maybe if you tell me what you had said earlier."

"Fine! What I said earlier was I guess you can't help who you fall in love with!!" I shout grabbing him.

"Is that so? Why did you say that?"

"Umm… well, because I love you…" It's true Iruka, I do love you. I just hope that I saying this won't affect anything, that we can still be this close, and that maybe, just maybe you would feel the same about me… just maybe…

"Really…? I don't know what to say…" He blushes and drops his arms from around me and takes a step back.

"I'm sorry. It's okay if you don't love me back… I…I would understand…" I felt like crying, like running away. I haven't felt this sad in a long time. But I sure as hell am not going to cry or run away.

"Kakashi," He turns my head to look at him, his hand under me chin. His skin… it's so soft. "Listen, okay? I never said I didn't love you. I was surprised because I didn't think _you_ would love me." He smiled a sad smile if not a little bemused.

My eyes grew wide, "What…? I…I don't understand…?"

"Kakashi, what I'm saying is, I love you." He blushes and I blush along with him. We…we both love each other. We both love one another! My thoughts were cut short as his lips crushed against mine and we became entangled with one another.

_**(1) I made that part up so nyah! XP I wonder if it's true though? Oh, and by kids, he meant Naruto and them.**_

_**(2)I forgot his name! DX [the dewd who works at Ichiraku Ramen Shop]**_

_**(3) Personally, I believe the Ichiraku Ramen Shop guy should be crazy in my story! What's story without a crazy person?! XD**_

_**(4)Like I said in **__(2)__** I don't know his name. so I decided to name him Sam.**_

A/N: Well, that's it, unless you people want me to make a second chapter…? Tell me about anything I should change/add. Review! It will make Kakashi and Iruka agree to do the next [maybe!] chapter!


End file.
